londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted there can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. If you would like yours to be added, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager, so that you can be contacted to resolve any problems. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder 'Wednesday 24th July 2019' * Brent Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe (Brent Birders) * Richmond Park: 1 Great Egret still early pm Upper Pen Pond reed bed, 1 Little Egret. (S.Read per FJM) * Southall: 9 Swift screaming near the boxes AM in use (Phil Belman) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: fem Mandarin with 3 ducklings, Red Kite , 2 Buzzard, 3 House Martin, Bullfinch(John Colmans) 'Tuesday 23rd July 2019' *Brent Reservoir: 4 Little Egret, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper (Andrew Self). 09:00-11:00: East Marsh: 5 Little Egret, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 4 Greylag Goose, 3+Common Tern, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Reed Warbler. North Marsh: 4 Green Sandpiper, Common Tern, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Teal. (Steve Blake) *Brixton: Branksome Road 4 Swift (Tony Stones) *Brockley Rise SE23: 11 Swift 15.50 (Paul Francis) *Dalston: 9 Swift (Jon Agar) *Greenwich Station: 40 Swift (Ray Crouch) *Hackney Marshes: Tufted duck with 4 young, Kestrel (JW Davies) *Islington, Mildmay: 30 Swift (Jon Agar) *Morden Cemetery: Nuthatch again (Bob Smith) *Mundania Road SE22: 35+ Swift 21.00 (Paul Francis) *North Finchley: c25 Swift in tight screaming pack over house this am(John Colmans) *Plumstead High Street: 20 Swift (George Kalli) *Southall: 20 Swift mid morning, 7 Swift screaming near the boxes PM in use (Phil Belman) *Swiss Cottage: c30 Swift, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Cadera) 'Monday 22nd July 2019' *Alexandra Park: Adult and juvenile Common Tern, 20+ Swift, 13 Black-headed Gull (APOG Birders) *Foots Cray: Hobby (Patrick English) *Greenwich: 3 House Martin, Sparrowhawk (Ray Crouch) *Hampton: Hobby flew over Hampton Pool at 17.45 (Mike Foster) *London Wetland Centre: Essential reserve management on the main lake for the coming 3 days. Apologies for any disturbance/inconvenience that this may cause. Island vegetation management to open areas for passage waders and waterfowl in the coming months (WWT) *Pinner “HA5”: single Common Swift , Green Woodpecker (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham Landfill: 67+ Yellow-legged Gulls commuting between tip and River Thames, 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls (Josh Jones) *Richmond Park: Kestrel pair teaching juv to hunt, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 3 x Green Woodpecker, Little Owl (all just north of Pen Ponds) (Tim Vine) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Mediterranean Gull 2nd yr & juv, 1 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Black-necked Grebe. (Dave Morris per FJM) *Stoneleigh, The Glade KT17: 1 Hobby hunting local Swifts 16:25 (Neil Batten) *Town Park, Enfield: Cormorant, 2 Tufted Duck m f, 32 Black-headed Gull inc one juv, 2juv Wren (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 8+ Mandarin Duck, Kingfisher (Robert Callf) 'Sunday 21st July 2019' *Alexandra Park: Little Grebe Wood Green Res, Common Tern, 18 Swift, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 3 Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper {Jersey Tiger} (Andrew Self), Oystercatcher (Roy Beddard) *Copt Hall: Hobby harassing Martins, also Jersey Tiger Moth, E5, (J-P Elmes) *Crayford: 2 juvenile Yellow-legged Gulls Jolly Farmers (Richard Bonser) *Crossness: 2 1st-summer Yellow-legged Gulls and 5 Little Egrets at the outfall (Richard Bonser) *Erith Pier: adult Roseate Tern downriver at 10:18 and 4 (2 ads, 2 juvs) Mediterranean Gulls (Josh Jones); c.45 Yellow-legged Gulls (including 30+ juveniles, one German-ringed) (Richard Bonser, Josh Jones) *Greenford "UB6": 2 Red Kite together flying low over roof tops & garden (Neil Anderson) *Iver Heath, Rowley Farm: 3 Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Hobby, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, House Martin, Heron (Nigel Barratt) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) *Lamorbey Park: 9 Egyptian Goose, 2 Kingfisher, Nuthatch (Mike Amos) *Rotherhithe: 4 (adult & 3 juveniles) Yellow-legged Gulls on the beach by the Doubletree Hotel at low tide (Richard Bonser) *Southall: 1 Swift have departed last few days (Phil Belman) *Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine, 7 Stock Dove, 11+ Swift, 7 Skylark, 6 Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Rook over, 9 Reed Bunting feeding in area of partially cut weeds (along with Skylark & 4 Linnet), 22+ Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Warren Farm, Norwood Green: Grey Heron, Buzzard, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (Phil Belman) *Westferry Circus, Canary Wharf: Black Redstart on scaffolding at mid-day (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: Hobby flew north over observer's garden at 1615 (Bob Smith) 'Saturday 20th July 2019' *Alexandra Park: Red Kite approached from south seen first over Ridge Road and lost heading WSW towards Queens Wood 1230, Little Egret, 2 Swift, 11 Black-headed Gull, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Antill road E3: 5 House Martins over (Harry Harrison) *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Barn Owl, 1 Hobby at dusk from middle hide (NOW OPEN TO PUBLIC) * Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, 2 Lapwing (Andrew Self) * Erith Pier: 11 Yellow-legged Gulls (including German-ringed juvenile), 2 (ad & juv) Mediterranean Gulls (Josh Jones) * Greenford "UB6": Red Kite over garden (Neil Anderson) * Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holders (Bob Smith) * Pinner “HA5”: Red Kite, Green Woodpecker, Swift, Black-headed Gull (Nigel Barratt) * Richmond Park: Green Sandpiper still Upper Pen Pond mid am. (P.Pentek per FJM) * Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe on N basin early am, 4 Common Sandpiper. (Bob Warden per FJM) * Thamesmead: 2cy Yellow-legged Gull on River Thames at Princess Alice Way (Josh Jones) * Trent Park: 12 Mandarin Duck lower lake (Robert Callf); also Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Grey Heron, Kestrel, 6 Mandarin, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 6 Stock Dove (Pete Lowman) Friday 19th July 2019 * Alexandra Park: 20+ Swift, 6 Black-headed Gull (APOG Birders) * Greenford "UB6": Red Kite low over garden (Neil Anderson) * Pinner: Dive bombed and nearly shat on - missed by a yard - by Herring Gull while running past West Lodge School 05:30 - because it's probably got a nest on the roof (Richard Francis) * Hackney marshes: 2 Peregrines and a Kestrel (J-P Elmes) * Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill, 5 Avocets, 25 Black-tailed Godwits, Ruff, Snipe, Hobby, 3 Marsh Harrier, 2 Bearded Tit, Green Woodpecker (Tom Jordan) * Richmond Park: Common Snipe; 4 Common Tern; Green Sandpiper; Kingfisher; Little Egret; Red Kite; 400+ Starlings performing murmurations (Friday Bird Group) * Rotherhithe: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull on Greenland Dock this evening (Richard Bonser) * Staines Reservoirs: 2 Sanderling S basin causeway. (Dom Pia per FJM) * Worcester Park: juvenile Peregrine hunting over horse fields (Bob Smith) *Holloway N7. Peregrine on University tower (Samir Singh) 'Thursday 18th July 2019' *Brookmill Park: Peregrine, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swift, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 6 Common Tern over pond by car park at 16.30 (Mike Foster) *Iver Heath: 3 Red Kite, Common Tern, Kingfisher, Heron, 2 Song Thrush ( Muntjac 2 adult 2 Juv) (Nigel Barratt) *London Wetland Centre: Essential reserve management on the grazing marsh and the wader scrape for the next 3 days, and next week on the main lake. Apologies for any disturbance/inconvenience that this may cause (WWT) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Stint sp flushed by Sparrowhawk late pm, 1 Dunlin, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 7 Common Sandpiper. (Dave Morrris per FJM) *Trent Park: imm Grey Heron, 9 Mandarin Duck, 2 Kestrel f & juv, 10 Black-headed Gull, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing m Song Thrush, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Goldfinch ad 2juvs (Robert Callf) 'Wednesday 17th July 2019' *Bayhurst Woods OS: Barn Owl catching rat 06:42 (Richard Francis) *Barnes Waterside: Tiger, Red Underwing & yesterday Hummingbird Hawkmoth (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper (Andrew Self, Steve Leeke) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 10 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *East Dulwich SE22: "south of Peckham Rye Park" c.30 Swift coming to roost in houses 21.10 (Paul Francis) *Grangewood Park - South Norwood: House Martin, Swift, Blackcap (Michael Mac) *Greenwich Peninsula O2: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull (Mike Paice) *Hammersmith Bridge: pr Egyptian Geese with 9 small goslings on river, Peregrine over (Neil Anderson) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Grey Wagtail (Tom Moulton/Sue Gore/Judith Watling) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine, 15 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Kingfisher, 2 Common Tern, Gadwall brood of 3, 6th fledged Lapwing of the year (WWT website) Essential reserve management on the grazing marsh and the wader scrape for the next 3 days, and next week on the main lake. Apologies for any disturbance/inconvenience that this may cause (WWT) *Morden Cemetery: Nuthatch - extremely rare species in area (Bob Smith) *Spa Wood (The Lawn) South Norwood: 3 Sparrowhawk mobbed by parakeet (Michael Mac) *Trent Park: 10 Mandarin Duck lower lake, 3 Green Woodpecker incl juv, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush incl juv, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff carrying food, 5 Goldcrest incl three juvs {7 Peacock} (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Kestrel (inc at least one juv) on E fence of Bomb Crater Field, 30+ Swift and 10+ Sand Martin feeding low over Leyton Marsh/canal nearby, 3 Egyptian Geese (inc 1 small gosling) on River Lea (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Black-tailed Godwit at s end of East Warwick, 5 Swallows south, 4 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood (David Bradshaw) 'Tuesday 16th July 2019' *Balham: Hobby circling high over Fontenoy Road at 1.00pm, appearing to feed on prey in its talons, while under surveillance of a dozen local Swifts; subsequently drifted north east (Nick Moll) *Bloomsbury, University College London: Swift (first seen on campus, or this central, Jon Agar) *Brent Reservoir: North Marsh: 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, Little Grebe. East Marsh: 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret, Lapwing, 2 Reed Warbler. (S Blake) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 3 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich: 20 Swift, Little Egret (Ray Crouch) *Hampstead Heath: Silver-washed Fritillary, South Meadow (Meg Game/MBS) Reed Warbler still singing on Highgate No.1, Whitethroat too at Parliament Hill Fields (where a Magpie was seen catching and killing a Short t vole) Tufted Duck f with 5 young ducklings on High No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Harlesden, St Mary's Road. Flock of about 12 Swift circling and swooping 11.45am. (Neil Jackson) *London Wetland Centre: Essential reserve management on the grazing marsh and the wader scrape for the next 3 days, and next week on the main lake. Apologies for any disturbance/inconvenience that this may cause (WWT) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill on Aveley Pools, 42 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Avocet, Curlew, Yellow Wagtail, 8 Little Egret (Andrew Self); 1 Little Ringed Plover, Bearded Tit, Stonechat; 1 Oystercatcher, 4 Common Tern on Thames (Alan Wilkinson) *Silvermere Lake, Cobham: 1 adult Common Tern fishing successfully 20:25 - 20:40 when flew off (Neil Batten) *Trent Park: 4 Mandarin Duck, 54 Black-headed Gull, ad Common Gull - my first of the 'autumn', Kingfisher, Swift {Peacock, 2 Purple Hairstreak} (Robert Callf) 'Monday 15th July 2019' *Bankside: imm Grey Wagtail near Tate Modern (Reuben Braddock) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 6 Swift, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield Lock: Oystercatcher south over my house calling at 17:40 (Martin Shepherd) *Epping Forest: {Silver-washed Fritillary and Small Copper. 4.30pm} (Ken Murray) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 20+ Swift, 4 Stock Dove, 6+ Coal Tit plus regulars (Samuel Levy) *Pinner “HA5”: Green Woodpecker, 11 Swift (Nigel Barratt) *Trent Park: 6+ Mandarin Duck, f Kestrel, 52+ Black-headed Gull inc one juv, 2 Common Tern, Kingfisher (Robert Callf) *Town Park, Enfield: imm f Sparrowhawk Carr's Basin, Kingfisher, 3 Goldcrest ad 2juvs (Robert Callf) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 10+ Coal Tit, 10 Blackcap, 6 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, 18 Swallow, 14 House Martin, 56 Swift, 13 Chiffchaff, 34 Stock Dove, 16 Common Whitethroat, 4 Red Kite (2ads, 2juvs), 5 Bullfinch, Greenfinch, 10 Starling, 4 Mandarin Duck + 3 Ducklings (3 Long Pond, f with Ducklings at Darlands), 2 Common Buzzard, juv Grey Heron. {Southern Hawkers, Emperor Dragonflies, Meadow Browns, Peacock, Ringlet, Box Tree Moth, Red Admiral, 50-60 Marbled Whites, Gatekeepers, Small/ Essex Skippers, Large Skipper, Purple Hairstreaks, 18 Cinnabar Moth Caterpillars, Large White, Red-eyed + Azure/Common Blue Dams} (Samuel Levy) *Totteridge Station: Grey Wagtail, 20+ Swift (Samuel Levy) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-legged Gull, 70+ Black-headed Gull (8 juv), 2 Common Gull, 4 Meadow Pipit (2 singing, 1 juv), juv Grey Wagtail, 3 Skylark, Lesser Whitethroat, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, 3 House Martin, 8 Swift, 4 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern (see pic on @WansteadBirding), Kingfisher, 4 Reed Warbler, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail, 6 House Martin, 15 Swift (fewer about today), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Stock Dove, Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 14th July 2019' *Beddington SF: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 juv Yellow-legged Gull, 1 juv Cuckoo (Steve Gale) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, Teal, 4 Common Tern, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group regular birdwalk see RSPB website for details) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Clissold Park; 3 Peregrines over Stoke Newington Church Street (Ernie Thomason) *Crossness: 5 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 ads, 2 2nd-summers & 1st-summer) on pier by outfall (Richard Bonser) *Erith Pier: two Mediterranean Gulls (1st-summer & juvenile), adult Common Gull and 5 Yellow-legged Gulls (including one juvenile) (Richard Bonser, Jamie Partridge) *Greenwich O2: 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-adult, 3 juveniles) and adult Common Gull (Richard Bonser) *Hampstead Heath: 6 Black-headed Gull (none last week), 24 Mallard + 2 ducklings, 9 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 8 Mandarin Duck, 4 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 16 Tufted Duck, 3 Blackcap, 57+ Swift, 2 Grey Heron, Singing Reed Warbler (Highgate Pond n.o 1/ Dog Pond), Egyptian Goose, Mute Swan, 4 Greenfinch, Nuthatch, 2 Cormorant, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Great Crested Grebe. (Samuel Levy et al) *London Wetland Centre: eclipse Garganey, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Redshank, Kingfisher, 3 Common Tern, 10 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Peregrine, well grown Lapwing juvenile, Pochard broods of 2 and 3, Gadwall brood of 1 (WWT website) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Aveley Flood. - Cattle Egret, Spoonbill (ad), 2 Greenshanks, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 3 Yellow Wagtails, small Redshank chick, 44 Black-Tailed Godwits (Ian Bradshaw) *Richmond Park: 4 Red-crested Pochard, 5 Common Tern, juv Grey Wagtail (J.Wilczur) *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull on mud by Doubletree Hotel early morning (Richard Bonser) *St James's Park: 3 Coal Tit (Toby Mylett) *Southwark Park: Little Grebe with 2 young, 2 Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk (John Cadera) *Studio Mews "NW4": 6 Swift 09:30-10:00 (Toby Mylett) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2m Pheasant, 3 Red Kite, juv Kestrel, 12 Stock Dove, 13 Swift, 7+ Skylark, 3 Swallow, 2 Reed Bunting (male singing), 14 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Thamesmead: 1st-summer Yellow-legged Gull off Princess Alice Way (Richard Bonser) *Trent Park: 9 Mandarin Duck, 3+ Common Buzzard, f Kestrel, Common Tern, 6+ Black-headed Gull, 14 Barn Swallow, 2 singing m Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, singing m Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 7 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) Saturday 13th July 2019 *Brent Park: Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Black-headed Gull of summer at site (Toby Mylett) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern (Leo Batten, Roy Beddard, Pete Lowman, Dave Watson); 3 Common Tern still in PM, 15 House Martin, 2 Reed Warbler (Toby Mylett, Dominic Mitchell) *Bushy Park: Blackcap f, Chiffchaff, 6 Common Tern, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel f, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Meadow Pipit, Nuthatch, 3 Red-crested Pochard, Skylark, 2 Song thrush, Swallow, 22 Swift, 4 Whitethroat (Ian R Watson ) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Kingfisher, 3juv Grey Wagtail, 10+ Goldcrest, Mallard + 7 Ducklings {Southern Hawker} (Samuel Levy & Toby Levy) * East Dulwich SE22: 3 Peregrine over garden (Steven Robinson) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Egret, 2 Common Tern, Stock Dove, Sand Martin, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 5+Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) * Hilfield Park Reservoir: Redshank through at 13.30, Peregrine (Tony Blake) * North Woolwich: Pier Street 6 House Martin (George Kalli) * Parson Street "NW4": 7 Swift 09:45-12:00, Grey Wagtail (Toby Mylett) * Plumstead High Street: 16 Swift, Sparrowhawk (George Kalli) * Ruislip Lido/Woods: 6 Mute Swan & 2 broods of 2, 2 Little Egret, 3 Red Kite, 8 Common Tern 4 adult 4 juv, c15 House Martin, species butterfly including 2 Purple Emperor, 3 White Admiral, 3 Silver-washed Fritillary, 12 Marbled White, 10 Purple Hairstreak & totally unexpected White-letter Hairstreak nectaring away from elm on Dittander at south end of Lido. Also 2 Brown Hawker, Southern Hawker {Neil Anderson/Dick Middleton + 16 LNHS/RNHS members) * St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 24 Ads + 3 juv Lapwing, 1-2 Reed Warbler h, 3 singing Coal Tit, 6 Egyptian Goose, 6+ Pied Wagtail incl juvs, singing Common Whitethroat, pr Kingfisher (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) * Twickenham: Sparrowhawk circling over King Street at 16.05 (Mike Foster) * Woolwich Ferry: 3 Common Tern (George Kalli) Friday 12th July 2019 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Swift, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness LNR: 400+ Black-headed Gull incl c15 1st year birds, 15+ Common Tern incl juv, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3-4 Oystercatcher, Barn Owl (Jack Headley) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Kingfisher, Grey Heron {Speckled Wood, Comma, Small Tortoiseshell, Purple Hairstreak, Holly Blue} (Samuel Levy & Toby Levy) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 15+ Swift, 4 Stock Dove {Speckled Wood, Large White, Meadow Brown (1st garden rec)}. (Samuel Levy) * Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments: 4 House Martin (Nathalie Mathieu) * Iver Heath: Kingfisher, Heron, 3 Red Kite, (3 Muntjac) ( Nigel Barratt) * Pinner ”HA5”: Flock of 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet landing in tall tree (Nigel Barratt) * St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) * Staines Reservoirs: 2 Mediterranean Gull juvs, N basin W bank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Black-necked Grebe early evng. (Dave Morris per FJM) * Trent Park: Common Sandpiper lower lake 1030 - 1045 (Robert Callf) Thursday 11th July 2019 *Beddington SF: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 1 Wood Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 8 Green Sandpiper, 1 juvey's Yellow-legged Gull (Steve Gale) *King's Cross: Peregrine (on building with & Other Stories shop, opposite Granary square being mobbed by Lesser Black-backed gulls at 7.15am) (Peter Cotgreave) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Common Buzzard, 14 Swift (Neil Batten) *Muswell Hill: Lesser Redpoll calling repeatedly over garden off Pembroke Road N10 this afternoon (Dominic Mitchell) *Pinner ‘HA5”: 2 Red Kite circling low, 11 Swift, 4 Goldfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Plumstead SE18: 12 Common Swift low over Griffin Road (Patrick English) *Rainham Marshes: Sparrowhawk, 3 Marsh Harrier, 2 Oystercatcher, 5 Avocet, 36 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, Wood Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 2 Common Tern, 3 Yellow Wagtail, Bullfinch (Tom Jordan), 107 Greylag Geese, 222 Canada Geese, 21 Common Shelduck, 11 Northern Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 15 Eurasian Teal, 2 Common Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, 6 Avocet (including two juveniles), 2 Oystercatcher, 47 Northern Lapwing, Eurasian Curlew, 22 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank (on Aveley Pools over high tide), Wood Sandpiper, 2,840 Herring Gulls on Thames on falling tide, 2 Common Terns, 22 Little Egrets, 4+ Marsh Harriers (including 2+ fresh juveniles), Eurasian Sparrowhawk, Barn Owl, intermediate-type Carrion x Hooded Crow hybrid near Target Pools at 08:50, Bearded Tit, 6 Cetti's Warblers (Dominic Mitchell) Cuckoo, 1-2 Wigeon (f, one with a damaged wing) (Nick Croft) *Southall: 30 Swift assembly over North Road at 21:00 (Phil Belman) *Southfields: embankment of Underground line to Southfields Station; family groups of 14 House Sparrow and 8 Goldfinch, plus two Marbled White butterflies (Martin Honey) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: singing Blackcap, 6 Swift, Black-headed Gull NE (Neil Batten) *Totteridge Green: {4+ Male Purple Emperors} (Samuel Levy, Tony Clancy, Dianne Murphy, Bob Husband et al) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 47 Swift, 4 Common Buzzard, 10 Goldcrest, 12 Blackcap, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 15 Chiffchaff, 23 Stock Dove, 8 Common Whitethroat (Samuel Levy, Tony Clancy, Dianne Murphy, Bob Husband et al) Red Kite (Samuel Levy, Tony Clancy) 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Swallow, 15+ House Martin (Samuel Levy) {Also Emperor Dragonflies, Common Blue/ Azure Blue Damselflies, Meadow Brown, Large White, Small White, Large Skipper, Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, Gatekeeper, 30-40 Marbled White, Small/ Essex Skippers, Roesel's Bush Cricket, Purple Hairstreak, Ringlet, Common Darter, Blue-tailed Damselfly, 15+ Black-tailed Skimmer, Broad-bodied Chaser, Comma, Southern Hawker} (Samuel Levy, Tony Clancy, Dianne Murphy, Bob Husband et al) *Woodford Green: Displaying Sparrowhawk over at 8am + 2 Jersey Tigers in the trap am.(Ken Murray) Wednesday 10th July 2019 *Bayhurst Wood west fields. A Cuckoo this morning and 2 Swift. Both a bit on the late side. Also an astounding number of Marbled Whites with 50 every 50 metres. If this was extrapolated over the whole site then many thousands must be on the wing here. I counted 32 just within 10 metres of me at one point. John Edwards. *Beckenham Place Park: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3-4 Treecreeper h, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Swift (Jack Headley) *Broadwater: 2 Kingfisher - Korda Lake and River Bourne, 20 Common Tern, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, c80 Cormorant, c30 Gadwall, c30 Pochard, 100+ Tufted Duck, c30 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Tawny Owl - chicks calling loudly near the entrance at c10PM (Charlie Farrell) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swift, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Kensington Gardens: 2 Swallow W over the Round Pond at 09:45 (Bill Haines) *London Wetland Centre: not much bird-wise - one Common Tern, 1 juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker on the Explore feeders, two juvenile Pied Wagtail, nesting Cetti's, Sedge and Reed Warblers, also Reed Bunting. 1 Six-spot Burnet moth and a Humming-bird hawk moth (seen by another) (Martin Honey et al.). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 14 House Martin, 28 Swift, 8 Blackcap, 2 Common Sandpiper, 6 Grey Heron, 2 Pied Wagtail, Kingfisher, 33 Reed Warbler, 27+ Lapwing, 6 Common Tern, 17 Little Egret, 27 Shelduck, 6+ Redshank, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 3 Kestrel, 9 Common Whitethroat, 5 Reed Bunting, 9 Shoveler, 16 Tufted Duck, Gadwall + 4 Ducklings, 21 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Avocet, 4 Great Crested Grebe, Caspian Gull Aveley Pool, 4 Sand Martin, 6 Bearded Tit, Swallow, 3 Pochard, 3 (2juv, 1f) Marsh Harrier, 2 Common Buzzard, Whimbrel, 7 Oystercatcher, Curlew, 7 Yellow-legged Gull (4ad, 3juv), Rook, 6 Stock Dove, Sedge Warbler. {Also Large White, Common Darter, Small/Essex Skippers, Roesel's Bush Cricket, Meadow Brown, Peacock, Ringlet, Red Admiral, Large Skipper, Comma, Gatekeeper, Black-tailed Skimmer, Blue-tailed, Azure, Common Blue Damselfly, Emperor Dragonfly, Cinnabar, Ruddy Darter, Small Heath, Common Blue} (Samuel Levy, Tom Bell, Sam Shippey et al) *Stockwell: x1 juv Grey Wagtail and adult calling nearby, estate on Southey Road, 3 Swift over (Jack Hill). *The Brook BR5: Little Egret, Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap (Jack Headley) *Totteridge Green: 3 Purple Emperor clashing + 1 on territory further down road. 1 Grass Snake Laurel pond. (Tony Clancy, Brian Dawton) *Trent Park: 3 Black headed Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, Common Tern, " leucistic" Grey Heron, 2 Kestrel, Little Egret, LBB Gull, 3 Mandarin, ( Marbled White Red Admiral, 4 G V White, Large White, Gatekeeper, Peacock, 6 Purple Hairstreak, Ringlet(s), Meadow Brown(s) . ( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Wetlands: 4 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood, 1 Common Tern (no breeding this year), 10 Black Headed Gull inc 2 juvs (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: Peregrine Falcon, Hobby, m Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 20+ Swift, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Tern carrying fish west over Shoulder of Mutton, 2 Reed Warbler, Coal Tit, Kestrel, 30 + Swift, 9 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Circa dozen Swift over 8am, plus a Marbled White over the garden (a 1st ever in 62 years), my 3rd local sighting since the 7th July (Ken Murray) Tuesday 9th July 2019 *Bankside: Mediterranean Gull adult downriver at 13.40, Kestrel N over river at 14.31 (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper (2 E marsh 2 N marsh), Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Tern, 4 Egyptian Goose, c30 House Martin, 10+ Swift, Cetti’s Warbler, heard, 2+ Reed Warble, Lapwing (S Blake) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 6 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Finchley Central: Litchfield Grove - 25+ Swift late pm (Samuel Levy) *Hackney Marshes: Teal (JW Davies) *Longfield “The Gallops”: 2 Corn Bunting (1 singing m), 2 Red Legged Partridge, 23 House Martin, 2 Linnet {8 Painted Lady} (Roger Keith) *Richmond Park: Lapwing over (S.Read) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Whimbrel mid pm N basin (Dom Pia) then flew NW 17.09.1 Whimbrel arrived from E 17.38, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Goldeneye on S basin. 1 Yellow-legged Gull (Dave Morris per FJM) *Teddington: Little Egret flying along Thames towards Kingston at 13.30 (Mike Foster) *Tottenham Marshes: 1 Peregrine Falcon, 6 Mute Swan inc 4 cygnets (Daniel Whitelegg) *The Brook BR5: 4 Swift, 5+ Song Thrush, 3 Long-tailed Tit, Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: 3 Red Kite, 3+ Tree Sparrow, 5 Common Tern, 3 Oystercatcher, {100+ Marbled White (likely several hundred present on the site), Skipper sp. Gatekeeper, Peacock, Small White, Ringlet, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Red Admiral} (Jo Edwards) Monday 8th July 2019 * Battersea Park Lake: 2 Swift, 3 singing Blackcap, 9 Mandarin, 30 Gadwall, 1 Black-headed Gull, pr Egyptian Geese + 2 young still, drake Pochard - compared to other big 3 Central London Parks this has very few gulls in summer - probably due to size and shape of the lake (Michael Mac) * Beddington SF: 2 Peregrine, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Green Sandpiper (Steve Gale) * Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Edgwarebury, Middx HA8: 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, male Sparrowhawk, calling Little Owl, 9 Common Swift, 6+ Barn Swallow (colony site), 6+ House Sparrow (colony site), calling Nuthatch, calling Blackcap, calling Common Whitethroat, male Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4+ Stock Dove (Fay Broom, Bob Husband) * Erith Pier: juv Yellow-legged Gull, adult Common Gull (Josh Jones) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 10+ Swift, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Stock Dove, family parties now visiting feeders including Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Chaffinch, and Great Spotted Woodpecker, etc. (Samuel Levy) * Hyde Park: Swift (Round Pond) (Ian R Watson) * Pinner “HA5”: 11 Swift, Red Kite drifting over low. (Nigel Barratt) * Rainham Marshes: 2cy Caspian Gull and 8 Yellow-legged Gulls (inc 4 juvs) between Aveley Bay and Coldharbour Point (Josh Jones) *Ruxley GP's "Permit only": 4 Great Crested Grebe incl pr with 4 juvs, c20 Gadwall, 3+ Reed Warbler, singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat, 1-2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 House Martin, 2 Swift, 4+ Blackcap, 3+ Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, Bullfinch h (Jack Headley) * Trent Park: Little Egret, 3 Mandarin Duck, 2+ Stock Dove inc juv, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Barn Swallow, Treecreeper, {3 m Gatekeeper} (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 3cy Yellow-legged Gull, 20+ Black-headed Gull (3 juvs), 3 singing Meadow Pipit (+1 female), 2 Skylark, 8 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, 20+ Swift, 2 juv Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 1 very approachable Common Tern (foy here), 6 Reed Warbler, pr of Great Crested Grebe with 2 chicks, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Woodberry Wetlands: Common Tern, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 Peregrine, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing) * Yeading meadows: Hummingbird Hawk-moth (Jim Fell) Sunday 7th July 2019 *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Ringed Plover, c50 Swift, 15 House Martin (Michael E Robinson) *Enfield: Clearwing moth in garden unable to get down to spp level striking black and yellow (Brian Dawton) Perhaps ''https://ukmoths.org.uk/thumbnails/sesiidae ''might help (Martin Honey) Thanks Martin good id info on site and from that narrowed down to 2 ( although flying rapid and brief view ) either prob sallow or poss yellow-legged. *Erith Pier: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull and 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull (Richard Bonser) *Hackney Marshes: c20 House Martin over the north end (Alastair Dent) *Hampstead Heath: 36 Swift, 7 Egyptian Geese, 23 Coot, 17 Mandarin Duck, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Stock Dove, 4+ Reed Warbler (pair with fledged young at Model Boating pond + Male Singing at Highgate Pond 1/ Dog Pond), 2 Grey Heron, 5 Singing Blackcap, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, 4 Greenfinch, Cormorant, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk. Also plenty of Meadow Brown, Small Skipper, Small Red-eyed Damselfly, Common Blue Damselfly, Comma, Large White, Red Admiral, and 100s of Roesel's Bush Crickets. (Samuel Levy et al); 2 Common Buzzard SE {Silver-washed Fritillary, Marbled White} (Frank Nugent) *Isle of Dogs: adult Mediterranean Gull and 2s Yellow-legged Gull on Thames opp Morden Wharf ( Sean Huggins) *Iver Heath: 4 Red Kite, 6 Long tailed Tit, 6 Goldfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, (Muntjac) ( Nigel Barratt) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Greenshank, 2 Redshank, 2 Common Tern, 40+ Swift, 9 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 3 Lapwing chicks, Gadwall brood of 5, Pochard brood of 2, Peregrine (WWT website) *Richmond Park: juvenile Kestrel dust bathing and repeatedly pouncing on mouse-sized lump of wood (P Pentek) *Roxeth Recreation Ground: 2 Red Kite, Whitethroat (Michael E Robinson) *Southall: Red Kite 11:20 (Phil Belman) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Whimbrel, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Redshank, 5 Lapwing, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Zebra Finch early am (Dom Pia) 7 Dunlin over early am (Allan Goddard, Charles Westwood) 2 Common Sandpiper mid am, 1 Skylark. (Franko J Maroevic) *The Brook BR5: c10 Swift, 4+ Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush all late-pm (Jack Headley) *Totteridge Valley: male Firecrest still (Tony Clancy, Geoff Crabtree) *Trent Park: 5 eclipse m Mandarin Duck, Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: Dead Sparrowhawk minus head. Good numbers of Greenfinch incl. juveniles, house Sparrows, Whitethroats, Chiffchaffs, 2 Song Thrush. Ringlet (Harry Harrison) *Woolwich Common: 40+ Starling 12:15 (John Reid) Saturday 6th July 2019 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern (Simon Worsfold tweet, Roy Beddard) *Bushy Park: 5 Common Terns flying over main lake catching insects (Manuel Lovell) *Danson Park: 5 Great Crested Grebe incl 2 separate Ad both with 1 juv, 6 Egyptian Goose incl goslings, 2-3 singing Blackcap, Little Grebe, 30+ Swift (Jack Headley) *Greenford "UB6": Red Kite over garden (Neil Anderson) *Ladywell Fields: 2 Mandarin juvs, Kingfisher, Song Thrush juv, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Lewisham: Great White Egret flying very low east up High Street. Bizarre! (Tom Smith) *London Wetland Centre: 9 Teal, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern, Kestrel , Peregrine (WWT website) Nuthatch (Peter Gray) *Margravine Cemetery/Charing Cross Hospital: Red Kite mobbed by Peregrine Falcon at 10:40am left low W (Nathalie Mahieu) clip *St Albans: Siskin over gdn 1230 (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe still, Common Sandpiper, Finch early-am (Dave Carlsson tweet) *Trent Park: 4 eclipse m Mandarin Duck, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing m Song Thrush, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Walpole Park, Ealing: 2m, 1f Tufted Duck with 7 small chicks (Neil Anderson) *The Brook "BR5": 2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 singing Blackcap, c5 Chiffchaff, juv Long-tailed Tit, 1-2 Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) Friday 5th July 2019 *Beddington SF: 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Wood Sandpiper still, 8 Green Sandpiper (Steve Gale); m Wheatear fos (BFBG per Surrey BG) *Bookham Common: Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, {16 butterfly species including 3 Purple Emperor station CP, 3 White Admiral, 18 Silver-washed Fritillary 16+ Purple Hairstreak, also m Beautiful Demoiselle, Brown Hawker, 15+ Ruddy Darter} (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Dartford "area": incl Mediterranean Gull, Caspian Gull, Peregrine (Stuart Cossey tweet) *Essendon "incl golf course": incl 8 Tufted Duck, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Swift, Kestrel, 7 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 Common Whitethroat, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Spotted Flycatcher cricket grd, Bullfinch, 3 Linnet, Yellowhammer (via BirdTrack/Herts BC) *Hammersmith: Red Kite, mobbed by m Peregrine then NW 1510 (Nathalie Mahieu tweet) *Hyde Park: 3 Swift - first seen for several days (Round Pond) (Ian R Watson) *London Wetland Centre: incl 7 Teal, Little Ringed Plover, Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper (WWT website) *Lynsters Farm: c300 Jackdaw on barn roof evg (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Maple Lodge NR: incl 3 Shoveler, 8 Teal, 2 Little Egret over, Common Tern, 5 Swift, Kestrel, c'1000' Jackdaw arr'd roost evg, 11 Swallow (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Pinner “HA5”: 3 Red Kite circling low (Nigel Barratt) *Regent's Park: 23 Swift just-arr'd from N hawking over lake 0750, Nuthatch fos by lake 36 & 8 0740, Sedge Warbler a2 reedbed still incorporating Nuthatch call already (Twitter) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: 5 juv Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, Little Grebe, 5 Reed Warbler, 6 Swift (Jack Headley) *Swanscombe Marsh “08.30-13.00 LT”: 2 Cetti's Warbler h, 5 Reed Warbler h, 1 Bearded Tit more h, 1 Kestrel, 7 Common Whitethroat incl 2ad each w/ yg, 2 Sedge Warbler, 6 Cormorant river, 2 Oystercatcher river, 2 Marsh Harrier m&f, 3 Grey Heron 1 river & 2 juv’s in nest, 1 Mute Swan river, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting 1 singing m, 8 House Martin 6 nests, 4 Sand Martin, 6 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Goose, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, 2 Pochard m juv, 4 Little Egret 2 river, 1 Common Buzzard, Ring-necked Parakeet h, 3 Water Rail h prob yg calling, 3 Skylark, {multiple Meadow Browns, 2 Commas, 2 Marbled White, 1 Red Admiral, 3 Ringlets, 1 Small Tortoiseshell, multiple Skipper butterflies, 1 Grey Seal, 2 Emperor Dragonfly} (Roger Keith/Paul Larkin) Thursday 4th July 2019 *Chiswick "W4": 1 Spotted Flycatcher (Cara Atkinson) *Clissold Park: {Willow Emerald damselfly} (Chris Farthing) *Cornmill Meadows: 3 Little Ringed Plover 2 ad & 1 full-grown juv, 6 Lapwing, 5 Little Egret, 4 House Martin, singing Grasshopper Warbler (Simon Papps) *Crossness LNR: 300+ Black-headed Gull incl three 1cy, Barn Owl (Jack Headley) *East Barnet "EN4": 12 Swift - largest count so far this season (Bob Husband) *East Dulwich "SE22": 30 Swift high overhead (Tom Pollard) *Enfield "EN2": {Red-belted Clearwing settled on concrete path 0805 at private site} (Robert Callf) *Epsom Common "Stew Ponds": Common Tern 1135 (Frank Boxell via Surrey BN) *Golders Green "NW11": Redpoll sp. S over gdn (James Levy) *Greenford "UB6": {first garden record of Marbled White- doing well in local meadows} (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler still singing at Highgate no 1 pond 20.30 (Reuben Braddock) *Leatherhead "Randalls Way": 1 Common Buzzard, 11 Swift (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: incl 6 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern, pr Kestrel over sheltered lagoon (WWT website) *Lower Clapton "E5": 30+ Swifts, mobbing a Sparrowhawk high overhead evg (Alastair Dent) *Oak Hill Woods NR "East Barnet EN4": juv Sparrowhawk calling, Little Owl mobbed by Blackbirds etc, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Song Thrush, 2 calling Nuthatch, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ juv Coal Tits, 2 juv Pied Wagtails in Park (Fay Broom, Bob Husband) *Pinner “HA5”: 6 Swift, 2 Goldcrest, 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 175 Cormorant, 4 Kestrel, Hobby 1000 (Peter Newbound via Berks BN) *Staines Reservoirs: 7 Black-tailed Godwit 06.00 but not later on W bank N basin, escaped Zebra Finch type at W end of causeway for 2nd day (Bob Warden per FJM) *Totteridge Green "TQ250936": {2 Purple Emperor clashing} (Tony Clancy) *Totteridge Valley: {20+ Marbled White in owl_field} (Tony Clancy) *Water End: 3 Lapwing, 4 Swift (Stephen Harris via eBird) *Woodberry Wetlands: Nuthatch as prev'y, Meadow Pipit by woodland trail end flew towards cafe 17.20 (Garry James tweets) Wednesday 3rd July 2019 *Barnes "waterside": Tufted Duck with 1 small chick, {Hummingbird Hawkmoth, Painted Lady, Red Admiral} (Neil Anderson) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Swallow (Ian R Watson) *Crossness NR: 16 Reed Warbler, 4 Sedge Warbler, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark, 2 Kestrel, 2 Peregrine, 4 Little Grebe & 2yg, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Bearded Tit, 2 Pochard, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Barn Owl, 2 Pheasant, 6 Common Whitethroat, 10 Linnet, Greenfinch, Song Thrush, "Thames and foreshore tide" 3 Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail, 9 Teal, c300 Black-headed Gull, 35 Shelduck & 11yg, 21 Gadwall, 21 Lapwing, 3 Common Tern, 2 Cormorant, 4 Herring Gull type (Bernie Weight) BW - grateful for your posts but pls follow the standard format thx *Forest Hill "Devonshire Rd SE23": 5 Swift over 15.10 most seen in the area for several years (Paul Francis) *Greenwich "Thames, slipway to West of pier": presumed Caspian Gull 2nd summer - please confirm whether correct from photo (Mike Paice) Looks like a Herring Gull (JJ) no prominent gonys but doesn't look 'rangy' enough - legs rel'y short *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler at Highgate No1 Pond (Allan Stewart) *Holloway "Rd N7": 3 Peregrine (Allan Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Teal, Gadwall brood of 5, Pochard brood of 2, Tufted Duck broods of 11 and 2, 2 newly hatched Lapwing chicks (WWT website) *Rye Meads RSPB: Black-tailed Godwit fr draper hide 1135 (Laurence Sinden tweet) *St Paul's Cray "BR5": Kestrel on aerial above house along Kelsey Rd (Jack Headley) *Sevenoaks WR: incl 24 Lapwing 22ad 2juv & 7yg, 3 Bullfinch incl juv (per Susanna Clerici via Kent OS); also incl 130 Jackdaw, 2 Swallow, Reed Bunting (per BirdTrack volunteer) *Stave Hill: 2 Swifts, 4 House Martin, 1 Chiffchaff sang briefly am, 1 Common Tern on its way to Surrey Water, Common Buzzard S aft, {1 Hummingbird Hawkmoth this morning} (John Cadera) *Thames Path Erith to Woolwich Arsenal: 8 Yellow-legged Gull inc London's first juv of the year, Mediterranean Gull adult (Dante Shepherd) *The Brook "BR5": 1 Swift hawking evng otherwise quiet (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: 2 Grey Heron inc leucistic bird, 9 Mandarin Duck 5 eclipse m & 2f & 2yng, f Kestrel (Robert Callf); also 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Common Buzzard, Common Whitethroat, 6 Swallow (Pete Lowman) *Whetstone "N20": Red Kite over Oakleigh Rd N 10.30am (David Roberts) Tuesday 2nd July 2019 *Beddington Farmlands "no public access": 8 Green Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper fos, 2 Mediterranean Gull (BirdGuides) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 4 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield "Strayfield Rd EN2": 15+ Barn Swallow - two nests with 5 & 4 yng - employee states one brood already fledged (Robert Callf) *Fryent CP: 4 Red Kite over (Martin Francis tweet) *Hackney Marsh: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Kingfisher (Marcin Kempa) *Hilfield Park Res: 5 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail (Chris Lamsdell) *Ladywell Fields: Mandarin f, Little Egret, 2 Swift (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Snipe, Redshank, Common Tern, 30 Swift (WWT website); also Black-tailed Godwit am (Cheech Albanese via eBird); also Little Egret, 2 Common Tern (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *London Zoo: Common Buzzard over midday (Sam Jones via eBird) *Longfield: 4 Corn Bunting 2pr, 9 Skylark inc some juv’s, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, {3 Painted Lady, 1 Small Tortoiseshell butterflies} (Roger Keith) *Mile End "Antill Rd E3": 2 House Sparrow m f, {Large Skipper} gdn (Harry Harrison) *Moor Park: 3 Oystercatcher juvs (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Rectory Farm: m Kestrel, 30+ Swift (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: 5 Red-crested Pochard 3m2f, 3 juv Cormorant, Red Kite, Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern, 80+ Swift, 3 juv Swallow (Jan Wilczur) *Ruxley GPs "permit only": 9 Reed Warbler, 2-3 singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 singing Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff incl ad with 2 juvs, 3 Great Crested Grebe incl pr with juvs, 8+ Gadwall (Jack Headley) *St James's Park: Little Egret W (Frank Nugent) *Southall: 6+ Swift 2pr in residence colony - playback in use (Phil Belman) *Staines Moor: 2 Sedge Warbler (Richard Haydon via Surrey BN) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Chris Lamsdell) *Trent Park: Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, Common Whitethroat, Kestrel, Little Egret, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Mandarin 2m 4f, Song Thrush, 4 Swallow, {Comma, 3 Large Skipper, c30 Meadow Brown, 8 Marbled White, c20 Ringlet, 2 Small Skipper, Broad-bodied Chaser, Black-tailed Skimmer} (Pete Lowman) *West Norwood Cemetery: Nuthatch (Michael Mac) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Red Kite circling then SW 1140 (Garry James tweet) Monday 1st July 2019 *Brockwell Park: pr Egyptian Geese (yesterday they had 4 goslings taken away by Swan Sanctuary because they were in the Lido - I take it they bred on the roof which is why they were there and were removed but they couldn't catch the adults - I think this is the first time they have bred in the park? (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hertford Heath "TL350106": Spotted Flycatcher (Simon West via Herts BC) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Hobby, 3 Common Tern, 4 Teal (WWT website) *Oakwood "Station": 4 Jay 2ad 2juvs begging (Robert Callf) *Pinner “HA5”: Red Kite circling low, 7 Swift (Nigel Barratt) *Rotherhithe: Yellow-legged Gull 2s on Thames foreshore by Hilton Hotel (Richard Bonser) *St Paul's Cray "BR5": Hobby low over Normanhurst Rd c21:25 (Jack Headley) *South Norwood CP: incl Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe displaying, Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kestrel family, 13 Swift, 7 Reed Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: incl Common Buzzard, Common Tern, 2 Kestrel, 3 Skylark, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit, 11 Linnet, Reed Bunting am (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Staines Reservoir: incl 2 Little Ringed Plover, 11 Common Tern pm (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *The Brook "BR5": Hobby viewed from Normanhurst Rd flying over site, 4 Swift, Mistle Thrush (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: Little Egret, 3 eclipse m Mandarin Duck, ad Common Tern lower lake (Robert Callf); also 7 Chiffchaff juvs & 1ad, Kestrel, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Mandarin 2m 3f incl f & 2yg (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger Farm: 3 Tree Sparrow (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GPs "main gp": 3 Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 3+ Tree Sparrow, 2 Grey Wagtail (per TyttGP tweet); Yellow-legged Gull 2cy again evg (Rupert Evershed tweet); "fishing lake" 2 Oystercatcher, 3+ Common Tern (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 5 Common Sandpipers, 6 Little Egrets, Pochard & 2yg High Maynard, {4+ Painted Lady} (Quentin Given, Daniel Whitelegg). Archived News Link to previous months